Another Crazy Future 'Bot
by Loverly Light
Summary: In Mega X, Zero comes to save X's hide. By the time they leave, X is embarrased, Protoman's positive Zero is insane, and Mega Man decides his cousin has... very strange friends. Cartoon Series.


Author's notes and Disclaimer: Okay, I have several stories written, and I'll be uploading them somewhat frequently until I've posted all that I've written. Oh yeah... and I came up with the idea for the story when we (meaning me and my brothers) watched the Megaman X episode of the cartoons, and after we were done my closest brother said Zero should have been in it. And... um, so this is how I came up with the idea for that, mostly off of my doing what Zero does when he first shows up in this fic. And yes, I completly messed with his personality. Oh, and Disclaimer. Capcom owns the rights to Megaman.

Another Crazy Future 'Bot

Vile shot his gun slightly towards the left of X, causing him to jump right into a paralyzing attack of Spark Mandrill.

"Ungh!" X tried tugging away, although failing.

"X!" Megaman hopped off Rush and ran towards his cousin.

"No... Mega..." X was cut off by a blast from Vile between the two, damaging X and knocking Megaman back.

"Uwaah!!"

* * *

Protoman caught a glance at the fight below, and opened the aircraft's door. 

"Where are you going, Protoman?!" Wily demanded.

"To take down Megaman. I'LL be the one to kill my bro, and no crazy future 'bot gonna take that honor away from me!" Protoman responded, jumping down.

* * *

"X..." Megaman stood up shakily as X glared at Vile. 

"I'll take care of you now, X." Vile leveled his gun at the robot who was shaking off the effect's of Spark Mandrill weapon far too slowly...

"No!" Megaman rushed towards X, only to be stopped short by a plasma blast inches from his face. He turned to see his brother standing there, smirking.

"Bye, little bro."

Suddenly, a new green vortex appeared, a shadowed figure jumping out. He sliced up Spark Mandrill, and Vile's gun.

"Oh, no... not him..." X groaned, finally able to move freely again.

"'Not him' who?" Megaman questioned, as Protoman was now (conveniently) too confused to attack.

The smoke cleared, and there stood a Reploid in red armor with long, blond hair.

Protoman blinked. _A girl? No, probably a boy... yikes..._

The mysterious figure then smirked, relaxed from his "heroic pose", and put his hands on his hips.

"X, X, X, can't you do _anything _right? Come on." He tossed his head right before his last sentence.

"..." Megaman and Protoman responded, eyes widened.

"Er... Megaman, Protoman, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Zero." X blushed as he said this, as if embarrassed to be associated with him.

Protoman smirked. "You're best friends with a girly-bot?"

"How could you say that!" Zero protested. "X may be a hyper-pacifist sometimes, but he's my best friend!"

"Err... I was talking about you..."

"Well, he's also my only friend... for some reason no-one wants to associate with me besides him." Zero continued ponderingly, ignoring Protoman's interruption.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead... again." X demanded.

"Ah, but that's the great thing about time travel! When I got revived (again), I realized you weren't there, so I decided to set out after you. Time travel's great isn't it? I was afraid you'd gotten killed, and that would be horrible, because then who would I have to talk to? They decided to let me go make sure you're okay, but I overheard someone saying something about 'Getting him out of my hair' and 'Killing two birds with one stone'." Now Zero's voice turned serious. "X, I think he either has something living in his hair, or he's secretly working for the Mavericks and is plotting to kill us." Zero finished by nodding sagely, fully agreeing with himself.

After a long awkward silence, Megaman decided to speak up.

"So, uh, Zero, are you a Maverick hunter too?"

"Maverick or Hunter, that's the question." X muttered.

"Aw, X, do you _have'ta _bring that up?"

"Bring what up?"

"Well, I was kinda the one responsible for the Maverick virus starting in the first place... I was programmed with it... but I got over it!"

"What fool would build a robot with human-killing intentions?" Protoman scoffed, then turned slightly pale. "Oh no... don't tell me..."

"Yup! My creator was Dr. Wily! But then I became a good guy and now me and X are best friends!"

He grinned, slung an arm around X's shoulder, and made the peace sign.

X coughed. "Um... yeah, so Zero's the one who fight's the Mavericks when I'm in Hyper-pacifist mode."

"Yeah! It's funny, 'cause X goes 'Oh, no, fighting is wrong, we shouldn't fight!' one minute, then's like 'I'll keel all teh Mavericks! Hahaha!'!" Zero smiled faded shortly after, as if he just realized something, then turned chibi and tears pour from his eyes.

"Waaaah! I don't want X to kill meeeeeee!"

X turned towards the now-small reploid. "Er... it's okay Zero... I'm not going to kill you... at least not for being a Maverick."

Zero sniffed, rubbed his eyes, then went back to his normal odd self.

_Oh no, _Protoman realized. _If he was made by Wily also, then that means we're related..._

"AAAAAAAH!"

Zero cocked his head at the robot screaming in agony. "What's wrong with him? Did he just get the Maverick virus or something?"

X sighed. "No, Zero, The Maverick Virus doesn't start for a while yet."

"But I'm the one that started the virus! Maybe I've infected him—"

"No, I'm not infected or whatever you call it." Protoman commented, annoyed. "I'm just... thinking of something. So, you're going to leave now, right?" Protoman never felt a sense of urgency as strongly as he did at this moment. It was bad enough to realize he was related to this weirdo, but if this "Zero" person found out as well… the prototype robot shuddered at the thought.

"Hey!" Zero said brightly, a figurative light-bulb turning on over his head. "You know what? Doesn't that red guy over there look a lot like me—"

"Ah, LOOK!" Protoman pointed in a random direction. Immediately three heads turned to face him. Protoman groaned. "No, not at me!"

"Oh, look X, it's that time portal thing!" Megaman interjected. Amazingly, in the exact place Protoman was pointing, was the green anomaly.

"Aww, do we have to leave now? We didn't even get to talk about how much he looks like—"

"We should get going, Zero. Really. We don't want to, um, cause a paradox or something." X really had no clue whether staying another minute of two could possibly mess with space/time any more then it already had, but he didn't want to burden Megaman with their- and by that, he meant Zero's- presence any more.

"Okay! Bye everyone!" The blond-haired man waved vigorously at the two robots as his friend dragged him by the hair back to their own time.

Left alone, the two brothers stared blankly at the spot the future robots had been in a short while before.

"All the members in our family are completely INSANE!" Protoman yelled.

Megaman cocked his head at his brother. "You… DO know that includes you, right…?"

"…Yeah…"

Mega sighed. "So, are we gonna… fight or something?"

Protoman looked towards his little brother wearily. "I really don't care at the moment. See you later, bro." Protoman started to walk away, then looked over his shoulder at Megaman. "Please… don't tell ANYONE about Zero, okay? Especially since he's… y'know…"

Mega smirked slightly. "You got it, brother."

End

Authors notes: No, I have no idea why I wrote Zero that way. I think I was basing his personality off of Ayame Sohma. It was actually kind of fun.


End file.
